


당신이 잠든 사이

by lisa912



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 스타트렉, 스타트렉 AOS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness, 다크니스, 본즈커크 - Freeform, 스타트렉 - Freeform, 스타트렉 다크니스
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa912/pseuds/lisa912
Summary: "너는 너무 자기 중심적이야."다크니스 중 커크의 죽음과 회복 사이의 시점. 커크에게 보내는 본즈의 편지 겸 독백.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 스타트렉 다크니스 중 커크가 죽었다가 다시 깨어나기 전 사이의 시점에서 커크의 침대 옆에 혼자 앉아서 커크를 돌보는 본즈의 입장을 독백겸 편지 형식으로 풀어본 단문입니다. 본의 아니게 약간 캐릭터에서 벗어난 점이 있을 수 있는 점 미리 죄송합니다 

죽는 줄 알았다. 이대로 그 날이 내 인생 마지막 날인 줄 알았어. 곳곳에서 탈출하려는 사람들이 있었지만 난 갈 생각은 없었어. 너는 분명 함선에 남을 게 분명하니까. 네가 여기 있을 걸 아는데 내가 어딜 가겠어.

하지만 추락은 멈췄고 함선은 다시 떠올랐어. 드디어 살았구나 싶더라. 아니, 처음에는 이게 산 건지 아닌 건지 잘 구분이 안 된 것 같기도 하고. 하지만 살았다는 걸 알았을 때는 숨이 놓였어. 인생이 아무리 엿 같고 사는 게 고통이라고 해도 역시 죽기는 싫었으니까. 여러가지 말들이 들렸어. 누군가가 죽었다는 말들. 그 때까지만 해도 너라고는 생각을 못했지. 많은 사람들이 죽었잖아. 그 망할 놈이 우리 대원들을 무참하게 죽여 버렸잖아.

슬펐어. 안타까웠고. 충격이었지. 하지만 솔직히 그럼에도 피부에 와 닿거나 한 건 아니었어. 같은 함선을 타고 같이 생활을 했지만 그래도 인사만 하고 지나치는 사람들도 많았으니까. 누군가는 이기적이고 못 되어 먹은 인간이라고 할지도 모르겠지만 사실이었으니까. 살아남았다는 약간의 죄책감도 있긴 했지만 마음에서 우러나서 통곡을 하고 싶거나 죽을 만큼 힘들지는 않더라.

그런데 아무리 봐도 분위기가 이상했어. 처음에는 친구를 잃은, 가족을 잃은 사람들의 슬픔인 줄 알았는데 그것보다는 더 엄숙하고 어딘가 더 숭고한 느낌이 나는 것 같았다고 해야 하나. 웃기지. 네 놈에게 숭고함이라니.

그래. 숭고하긴 했지. 무책임할 정도로 대담하고 숭고한 일이었지.

이 망할 놈아.

내가 말했지. 우주는 위험하다고. 그런데도 너는 꼭 나가야 했고 꼭 위험을 자초해야 했어. 꼭 그렇게 희생해야만 했어.

넌 모를거야. 내가 어떤 심정으로 그 주머니를 열어야 했는지. 이미 무슨 일이 일어났는지 어렴풋이 아는 상황에서, 제발 아니길 빌면서도 이미 그 믿음마저도 부인하고 있는 머리와 더 이상 너의 것과 마주칠 수 없는 두 눈에 들어오는 너의 모습을 보면서 내가 어떤 마음이었는지.

너는 배신감을 느낄 정도로 평온한 모습이었어. 그럴 수 있나 싶을 정도로. 주변 사람들은 모두 너에 대한 죄책감과 미안함과 슬픔으로 썩어들어가는데 너는 내가 본 그 어떤 순간보다도 고요하고 평온한 모습이었어. 

그 어느 순간보다도 조용하고 낯선 모습이었지. 다시는 보고 싶지 않은 그런 모습이었어. 잠을 자는 것만 같은데, 언제라도 깨우면 눈을 뜨고 놀리듯 웃을 것 같은 모습이었는데 아무리 널 깨워봐도 그 눈에 생기가 돌아오지 않을 거라는 걸 알고 있어서 더 볼 수가 없었고 더 괴로웠단 말이야.

마음놓고 울지도 못했어. 모든 것을 다 부숴 버리고 싶은 심정이었는데, 아무것도 신경쓰지 않고 그저 소리내어 울고 싶은 마음이었는데 그러지도 못했어. 어쩌면 그저 그럴 힘도 없을 정도로 허탈하고 허망한 느낌 뿐이었던 것 같기도 해. 눈앞에 있는 너를 부정하고 싶었으니까. 믿고 싶지 않았고 믿기지도 않았으니까. 믿을 수가 없었으니까. 너를 똑바로 볼 자신이 없었다고. 그 힘 없이 누워 있는 모습을 보고만 있을 자신이 없었다고. 난 비겁하니까. 너의 죽음을 마주보기보다는 회피하고 싶고 아무리 사실이라고 해도 믿고 싶지 않았으니까.

이미 알고 있었으니까 마주할 수도 없었던 거야. 마주해야 하는 순간 그건 정말 내 인생이 되고 사실로 굳어 버리는 거였으니까. 똑바로 직면하지 않으면, 언제까지고 피하고 덮어두고 숨길 수 있을 것만 같은 기분이었어. 눈에 보이지만 않으면, 언제까지고 부정하고 영원히 오지 않을 너를 기다릴 수 있을 것 같았어. 끝이 없는 기다림이 힘겨워도 기다릴 수조차 없는 절망보다야 훨씬 나을 것 같았지.

그런데 칸 그 망할 놈이 이렇게 도움이 될 줄이야. 널 죽인 것도, 널 살린 것도 그 자식이라니. 참 눈물 나게 시적이지 않냐?

솔직히 말해서 처음 트리블에다가 실험해 볼 때만 해도 거의 농담 같은 느낌이었어. 아무리 회복력이 좋다고 해도 설마 완전히 죽은 걸 되살려낼 정도일 거라고는 생각 안 했거든. 그래도 그런 기적같은 일이 있어서 내 손으로 널 살려놓을 수 있었던 것에 대해서는 감사해. 지금 생각해보면 칸이 동료들을 어뢰에 숨긴 것도 감사할 일이지. 그 덕에 너의 몸도 그대로 보전할 수 있었고 말이야.

그래. 넌 살았지. 다시 살아난 거야. 멈추었던 심장이 다시 뛰고 있어. 사라졌던 맥이 다시 짚여. 다시 돌아왔고 정말로 돌아올 수 있게 되었잖아. 진짜로 깨어날 수 있게 되었잖아. 

그런데도 난 아직 불안해. 너가 다시 눈을 뜨는 그 순간까지 이 불안감을 떨쳐낼 수 없을 거야. 젠장, 너가 다시 웃고 날 귀찮게 했으면 좋겠다고. 그래, 난 이기적이고 욕심만 많고 불평할줄만 알지. 너를 잃었다고 믿어야 했을 때에는 그저 실낱같은 희망이라도 품을 수 있게, 너의 맥박이라도 느꼈으면 좋겠다고 생각했지. 그런데 다시 살아났으면서도 죽은 것처럼 의식이 없는 너를 보고 있으면 정말 미칠 것 같아. 이렇게 아무런 움직임도 없이 가만히 누워 있는 널 보기만 하는 게 얼마나 힘든지 알아?

그러니까 빨리 일어나라. 더 이상 이렇게 혼자 어둠 속에 있지 마. 더 이상 나를 혼자 두지 마. 나도 다른 녀석들도 이렇게 너로 인해 아프게 하지 말란 말이야.

내가 이기적인 만큼 너도 너무 이기적이야. 알아? 너도 나만큼이나, 아니 나보다 더 자기 중심적이라고. 너는 너를 너무 생각하지 않아. 그리고 그래서 결과적으로는 항상 이기적이 되어 버리는 거야. 항상 다른 사람만을 앞에 두고 다른 사람만을 살리려고만 하지. 넌 너 자신을 챙길 줄을 몰라. 그래서 결국 모든 걸 떠안고 희생하려고 하는 거고. 넌 너무 이타적이고, 그래서 결국은 그 누구보다도 이기적이 되어 버려. 함장이니까. 그래. 함장이니까 희생하겠지. 하지만 그래서 나는 더 힘들어. 너는 같은 상황이 오면 분명히 절대 주저 없이 똑같은 선택을 할 것이고 나는 그걸 지켜볼 수밖에 없을 거니까. 나는 결국 그런 선택을 한 너를 원망하면서도 또 동시에 원망할 수 없는 모순 속에 갇혀서, 끝없이 고통받는 속에서 남은 생을 보내야 할 테니까. 그리고 그걸 알기에 난 매 순간이 두려워. 언제 어디서 널 잃을지 몰라서. 그리고 이렇게 매 순간, 하루 하루 너가 잠들어 있는 시간이 길어질수록 이대로 널 다시 떠나보내게 될까봐 더 무서워져. 다시 한 번 눈을 뜨지 못하고 이대로 잃어야 할까봐 너무 두렵다고.

그러니까 제발 좀. 제발 눈 좀 떠 줘. 

제발 돌아와 줘.


End file.
